


The Perfect Nap Spot

by Prey_Rabbit (Peter_Rabbit)



Series: Extreme Cuddling Prompts [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit | Janus Sanders Has a Different Name, Don't Like Don't Read, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Naga Deceit | Janus Sanders, Nymphs & Dryads, Vore, non-consensual vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Rabbit/pseuds/Prey_Rabbit
Summary: After a nice meal Ethel decides to take a nap in a tree to keep away from predators. Too bad the tree houses a mischievous dryad.
Series: Extreme Cuddling Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026927
Kudos: 13





	The Perfect Nap Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I wrote this pre-name reveal. Yes I'm posting it on AO3 now.

Ethel slithered through the underbrush, searching for a decent place to sunbathe. He had just found a very filling meal of a mouse that had mistakenly wandered into his path, it was a bit big going down, but there was now a satisfying lump in his tail and he was going to nap it off.

He came to a lake and grinned as he pulled himself up a young tree and draped his form over the lake, the sun hitting him straight on and glistening water below him would be a good place to dive into if he got into some trouble. There were even some tadpoles he could see, this could make a good spot to grab another meal when he was hungry again. He wrapped loosely around a branch and closed his eyes.

Before he could fully drift off there was a brush against his scales and he hissed and uncoiled on instinct, attempting to drop in water; instead he landed in a pair of large hands, their fingers wrapping around his tail and torso, keeping him still.

“Well, look what found itself into my tree,” The owner of the hands cooed. Ethel hissed at him again as he looked up. The man’s brown skin was tinted green, his curly hair was pinned back with small red buds and showed off his pointed ears. A dryad. “What were you doing little one? Using my branches as a napping spot, that’s quite disrespectful I must say, you never asked permission.”

Ethel held back his sneer and forced a smile instead, dryads were often easily charmed into forgiving trespassers, “Apologies, I meant no disrespect at all. Why, your branches seemed so cozy and such perfect a spot, not to mention quite beautiful. I certainly wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to lounge in them.”

The grinned, “Is that so little snake? Can you tell me what made my spot so perfect?”

Ethel grumbled in the back of his mind that he had to suck up to this self-obsessed tree, but he continued to speak with charm, “Well it’s in the perfect spot to be away from danger and keep warm in the sun, not to mention the beauty of the view. You surely picked a grand spot for any naga to enjoy.”

The dryad hummed and ran his hands over his scales, causing Ethel to shudder. There was a mischievous glint in the dryads eye now, which was never a good thing, “You just ate?” he questioned as he felt the lump on his tail, “And you’re looking for a safe place to nap then?”

“I- yes,” Ethel said, starting to squirm, wanting out of the dryad’s hands, “I can find it elsewhere. Sorry again for trespassing.”

“Oh don’t worry about, I’m growing fond of you,” The dryad smirked, “My name is Roman, do you have a name of your own?”

“Ethel,” he answered with a heavy swallow, “I really should be going.”

Roman laughed, “I thought you were looking for a nap spot? I can certainly help with that.”

“I don’t want to take up more of your time then I already have, a dryad such as yourself likely has many things that need to be done,” Ethel pushed, trying to pull himself out Roman’s hands.

“You’re not taking up any time at all, in fact, this will be quite fun for me,” Roman answered with a purr, holding Ethel closer to his face, “I think I have the perfect nap spot for you, it’s warm and safe from any big bad predators, and it allows you to spend even more of your time in my wonderful presence for a little longer.”

Ethel’s eyes widened as he started thrashing in Roman’s strong hold. Roman paid little attention to the struggles, readjusting his grip to get a better hold of Ethel before feeding the end of his tail into his mouth. 

“Wait! No!” Ethel shouted, but Roman just swallowed down the end of his tail, pulling the naga further into the dryad’s mouth. “Oh, you’re gonna pay for this, you traitorous spirit!”

Roman chuckled around him and swallowed again, Ethel’s tail disappearing down Roman’s throat. His torso started to slip into Roman’s mouth by the third swallow, and by the forth he was completely inside the dryad’s mouth. Roman licked up his chest teasingly before finishing Ethel off, swallowing twice more to get him into his stomach. “There we go little snake, the perfect nap spot.”

Ethel curled up in the stomach with a frown, “It’s damp in here,” he grumbled. However, he had to admit to himself that it was incredibly warm and comfortable in the stomach. He laid across his coils and slowly drifted off, angry, but for once not afraid of any predators.


End file.
